Notecards
by Confuzd Lives
Summary: A short LilyJames One shot I had to write for a contest. I don't think I advanced, but whatever. I had to incorporate notecards, a beach, skipping stones, sharpies, and a kiss. I think thats it...I'm also not sure if all of those were requirments


**Notecards**

_The empty, sandy beach wasn't perfect, but that made it feel so real. The gentle roar of the wind. The occasional crashing wave. It was so peaceful. So beautiful. So romantic.  
James picked up a rock from amongst the endless array of grains of sand. He rolled it around in his hand feeling the smooth texture of the cold pebble. He held up his hand, palm up, to expose the pebble.  
James took the pebble between his thumb and forefinger and with a flick of the wrist, sent it skipping into the orangey sunset.  
"Wow!" gasped Lily Evans.  
James turned to her with a grin highlighting his hazel eyes while the wind played with his already messy black hair, "Thanks. How many times do you think that was?"  
Lily turne3d her emerald green eye out toward the water once more, then shrugged, "Too many times to count," she replied as she turned back to him and tossed her gorgeous, long red hair out of her face.  
James looked away and gazed at the sun. It was too good to be true, Lily Evans actually talking to him.  
"Could you teach me how to skip rocks?" she asked, breaking the growing silence.  
"James looked at her and grinned, "Its really quite easy. Here-"  
He studied the ground for a few moments then picked up the "perfect" skipping stone and explained to Lily what to look for in her potential skipping stone.  
He then showed her how to flick her wrist to send said stone on its merry way.  
Laughter.  
A moment.  
Lily and James found themselves gazing into each others' eyes an slowly moved closer  
James closed his eyes...  
and of course woke up._

James opened his eye and found himself looking at a thoroughly stunned Remus Lupin. He glanced at what Remus was staring at, a black splatter on the table which seemed to be sprinkled with something shiny. James grinned as he realized that Remus' inkwell had exploded. That explained what had awakened him. He grabbed his wand and with a flick had cleaned the mess, which had included the table, Remus' notes, and Remus.  
James placed his own inkwell in front of Remus, "There you go Mooney."  
Remus in turn gave him some kind of a look, heaved a sigh and returned to his notes.  
James looked around and took in the many activities of History of Magic. Professor Binns floated in front and droned on about the Veelan Treaty of 1753. Sirius sat on the other side of Remus sound asleep.  
After a few moments and no return of sleep, James became extremely bored. He rummaged around in his school bag for _anything _that might entertain him. He came up with notecards and sharpies. James had been planning on writing some brilliant prank to pull on Snivelly, but instead found himself writing out his dream.

_Eva Renolds. A picture of mysterious, dark beauty, with her luscious, long dark hair and her soulful chocolately brown eyes. James pulled her down the corridor by her hand, her delighted giggles making him grin.  
They slipped into a closet and both dropped their bags to the floor. James placed his hands on her slender waist while Eva placed a hand on his shoulder and the other behind his head.  
They drew closer.  
And locked in a passionate embrace.  
Broken by the soul shattering gasp. A gasp that shattered two souls.  
James broke away from Eva in time to see the painfully shocked face of Lily. _

James woke with a start, soaked with sweat and hopelessly tangled in his blankets. He squeezed his eyes shut, Lilly's hurt face burned into his mind's eye.  
He had been think about going out with Eva in hopes that it would make Lily jealous enough to go out with him.  
How could he be so stupid?

Later that day in Charms class, James found himself, once again, recording his dream. this time as a colorful doodle.  
Two stick figures, locked in an embrace looking over at another stick figure.  
he stared at the card then flipped it over and scribbled a note.  
As he scribbled he announced to his that his attempts to win Lily over were over.  
He gave up.

When the bell rang the four Marauders were in too much of a hurry packing their things way, they had a prank to pull, and James accidentally left his notecards.  
And Lilly read them.  
And she found that James had matured.  
And she loved him.

That evening Lily caught up with James when he was alone.  
"I found these," she said as she handed him his notecards.  
James looked at the notecards and his heart plummeted. Surely these notecards had annoyed her.  
"Ummm, sorry."  
"About what?"  
"Aren't you mad?"  
Lilly grinned and pointed out the scribbled note:

_I, James Potter, hereby forget all stupid plots to "show off" to Lilly Evans in my quest to gain her as my girlfriend. I shall leave Lily Evans alone and wish her much love. _

James made a disgusted face, "God that is so stupid sounding."  
"But James I loved it!' Lily laughed, "With those dorky words you proved to me that you "grew-up."  
James blinked.  
"James," Lily smiled, "would you like to out on a date with me?"  
Another blink.  
"Ah, sure," James managed to say at long last.  
Lily laughed and quite unexpectedly, kissed him.  
Once they broke apart, James had apparently regained himself, "i would say that first kiss should get us to the wedding."  
"You keep telling yourself that." Lily laughed as they walked hand in hand to the common room.  
Two notecards fluttered down the hall in a gentle breeze and into a grumbling, Mr. Filch's dustpan.


End file.
